A Second Chance
by SammyChanLuvsU
Summary: (Warning; Spoilers) Aidou and Sakiri were engaged as children, but it was broken off early. Months after Kaname's disappearance, Yuki and Zero are dating, and it's obviously affecting Sakiri. Eager to find out why she rejected him years ago, Aidou pursues her in her weakened state, but will this wild chase lead him to forgotten love?
1. Chapter 1

There was a moment when I thought I loved her when we were young. It was the first time I had seen her after we made our engagement official. Her mother, Maraki Shiritou, brought her into the room after her father called for them. She had barely turned four years old, half a year younger than me. Thick curly hair hung around her shoulder, and her rich blue eyes froze me to my seat. She was a gentle blend of her parents; brown curls from Miraki and calm eyes from Hadori. We were introduced to each other shortly after that then left alone in a room to 'play'. We both knew that our parents were simply talking about whether or not we fit together.

"Are you scared?"

The first words out of her mouth were that of a question.

"Why would you ask me that," I had replied.

She smiled softly, like she understood a deeper meaning behind my answer.

"We're going to be engaged, and we don't even know each other," she said. "Isn't that a little weird?"

The idea had never occurred to me. I had merely obeyed my father when he said that the pureblood, Hadori Shiritou, had agreed to betroth his daughter to me and that I was to meet her. I had never guessed that she herself would be nervous and disturbed at the thought of being betrothed to a stranger.

"No," my childish reply was honest and blunt.

Her expression of sadness from that moment on had been etched into the deep recesses of my mind. In that glimmer of innocence, I could honestly say that I was in love with her. It was impossible to think it was anything else; she looked as if she had been asking for someone to love her.

* * *

"Hanabusa, it's time to get up."

My eyes flashed open, and my arms felt like lead coiled around the spare pillow. It had been a while since I had a dream of the past. Akatsuki leaned over me, my devoted cousin, his amber eyes conveyed his curiosity.

"You've been sleeping for a while now," he said.

I sat up and stretched.

"I like sleeping in," I complained.

Akatsuki sighed.

"We have class today," he warned.

I groaned and attempted to crawl out of bed. Ever since Kaname had disappeared, and Yuki and Zero had gotten together, I felt as if life lost a portion of its meaning. The only thing I had to do was finish school, which was on the bottom of my wish list. Childishly, I got dressed in my old white uniform and followed Akatsuki to the school building.

As we walked down the beaten road to the gates, I felt worn. This was my last year here at the academy, and a good portion of my friends had moved on and left me behind. Even Akatsuki was preparing to lead a new life with Ruka after school was over. My legs felt like lead. It wasn't fun being left behind. The closer we came to the gate, the louder the screaming could be heard on the other side of it and I smiled. Paparazzi, thy name is as a summer breeze.

The doors swung open, and hundreds of girls swarmed attempting to get as close as they could to us. I waited for sharp yells and dangerous scowls from the prefects, but they were nowhere to be found. The crowd bubbled and threatened to eat all night class students like one hugs giant white blood cell. I waved to the countless number of girls screaming my name. I enjoyed the entertainment of human being obsessive over me. Suddenly silence swept throughout the mob, starting at one end and ending at the other. I immediately knew who it was.

Sakiri Shiritou.

She walked through the swarm like a hot knife through butter. Her blue eyes were hard and full of irritation. The girls that had been making the other vampire students feel anxious surrendered, backing away as if the beautiful woman approaching us was some sort of disease. In a flash, memories from my childhood flooded my mind. She was still the devilishly magnificent girl I had met years ago, only her hair and body had changed drastically. Her long wavy hair had been tamed back into a ponytail, and had the figure of a gorgeous model. But of course, her attitude was ten time more sour than when we first met. I had honestly forgotten that she still attended the academy. Sakiri folded her arms in front of her chest, obviously not pleased to see us.

"Is this everybody," she asked in a stern voice.

"We're all that's attending this year," one vampire spoke up.

Sakiri's icy blue eyes caught the speaker. Ever since she had become a full-fledged pureblood, it was impossible to ignore or resist her. We were bound to obey her; our honor depended on it, even though she still insisted on wearing a day class uniform. Correction; most of the uniform. She was content with just the shirt and pants from the male uniform with a neck tie loosely anchored around her collar.

"Let's go then," she announced, turning around and marching through the mob.

We followed mindlessly. I watched her cascading curls bounce and sway with each step. Her vampire beauty finally had caught up to her, and I couldn't help but stare at her delicious curves. I decided to scamper closer to our leader.

"Good morning, Sakiri," I cheered. "You look glorious as usual."

I received no response. It wasn't highly unusual for her to ignore me in the morning.

"Are you going to be this irritating all the way to the school," she asked. "Because I'm not in the mood for your annoying blabbering."

I opened my mouth to say object to the very idea that I was annoying, but Akatsuki pulled me back. I looked up at spotted Yuki and Zero, side by side and arms intertwined. Yuki was still wearing her white uniform while Zero preferred his black. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye; Sakiri avoiding the smallest bit of eye contact from the two of them.

"Good morning, Saki-chan," Yuki said warmly.

Sakiri's scattered facial emotions were reassembled in an instant.

"Yuki," she nodded, but her face didn't look entirely pleased with the situation. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with disciplinary committee members."

Yuki's face softened. She released Zero to walk over to the pureblood.

"We were merely checking up on you, Saki-chan," she said smoothly. "Since the last time you visited the Headmaster, you've been ever so edgy."

Sakiri literally took a step back away from Yuki.

"I'm just anxious for school to start," she lied elegantly.

Everyone knew that Sakiri hated coming to the academy, especially since she had been asked to keep an eye on us aristocrats. And besides that, the school year had started months and months ago; we were well over half way done. It was an obvious lie that most of us already knew was faulty. Yuki didn't seem to mind, and she returned to Zero's arm.

"Alright then," she sighed. "I'll see you around."

Sakiri waved her hand as if it was a dead fish, but as soon as they left, she turned into a drill sergeant, leading us to the classroom. Once in the room, we were bombarded with warnings about being out past curfew and ignoring the rules, as well as being threatened with Sakiri's wrath. With each passing moment, I noticed something of was off about Shiritou. Her complexion was paler than usual, and she looked worn out. I pulled Akatsuki close to me after the pureblood left.

"Does something seem off to you," I asked in a hushed voice.

Akatsuki glanced at Sakiri's disappearing silhouette then turned his attention back to me.

"You don't know, do you," he said roughly.

I shook my head emphatically, confused.

"Sakiri was engaged to the Kiryu twins when she was younger," my cousin explained bluntly. "From what I've gathered, she really only loved the younger brother, Ichiru, but he was killed by Rido Kuran. After that, she turned her eyes to Zero, and if it wasn't for Yuki Kuran, she probably would have him by now. I think it's safe to assume that she is suffering from a severely broken heart."

I sighed, salt rubbed into an old wound.

"Women are so fickle," I mumbled.

Akatsuki smiled.

"Oh, that right," he chuckled. "She was engaged to you before the twins."

He spotted Ruka in a corner and dashed off, leaving me to my thoughts. I eventually ended up drawing on a random sheet of paper in my notebook; if I dwelt too much on the past, I'd find myself chasing after her. Our engagement had been nullified a decade ago. I didn't have a part in her romantic life.

Class finally ended, and the bored to death vampires drudged out of the school. We kept a weather eye out for Shiritou, but she didn't seem to want to play today. As we passed through the gate, low and behold, there she stood, her eyes flickering between students. I decided to play cocky.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's moon," I started, but there was no bite.

"What do you want, Aidou," she hissed, waiting for the last of the vampires to leave.

I paused and watched them move past then approached her.

"I was just trying to be friendly," I whined.

Sakiri's eyes stayed focused on the group until they were out of sight before turning her attention to me.

"No, you're trying to get on my good side," she grumbled. "And you're not doing a very good job, now if you excuse me. . ."

She turned to leave, but I jumped in front of her, desperately thinking how I could keep the conversation going. Without thinking, I opened my mouth.

"I just noticed you didn't look so well," I spewed, horrified at the words coming out of my mouth. "I was thinking you'd like some cheering up."

I covered my mouth, impressed that I could blurt out the truth so easily. For a moment, I thought she would laugh, but after while I noticed she wasn't saying anything. Shiritou's face had softened, and for a second, I thought she would burst into tears. In a flash, the window of opportunity opened. Now that I thought about it, getting on a pureblood's good side would keep me out of trouble and also provide excellent benefits.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow to my place for a bit," I suggested casually. "We could do some studying; eat some snack; and chit-chat. It'd be fun. What do you say?"  
The shields came back up, and Sakiri's hard stoned face returned. I fought the impulse to retreat with my tail between my legs. Then something happened that froze me in where I stood; her glare turned into a smirk. '_Oh great_,' I thought miserably. '_She's going to play with my halfhearted feelings_.'

"Okay, Aidou," she jeered. "I might take you up on that."

I didn't know whether to apologize or to smile like an idiot. I chose the smile.

"Terrific," I beamed, my ego slipping by the second. "When do you want to stop by?"

The evil grin widened, and I could imagine Akatsuki standing over my grave complaining about me being a complete idiot.

"Right now," the words nearly dropped me to my knees. "Just as you had implied."

"D-Don't you wanna change out of your uniform," I offered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"So you want to make this a personal visit," she inquired.

Sweat dribbled down my neck. She was making this extremely difficult now.

"W-Why not," I said somewhat joyfully.

Sakiri's playfulness died.

"Alright," she sighed. "We'll play your way."

I perked up.

"We'll change, and I'll meet you in front of the moon dorms," she stated.

She spun on her heel and left. I didn't wait for her to disappear; I ran back to the dorms. I threw myself into my room, where Akatsuki was waiting for me. I dropped my book, my mouth releasing incoherent words. My cousin grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"What is it, Hanabusa," he asked softly.

I took a deep breath.

"Sakiri Shiritou just agreed to come over to visit," I stammered. "I wasn't even thinking! The next thing I knew I was inviting her over!"

"Calm down," Akatsuki said slowly. "When is she coming over?"

"Today," I cried.

"Well, don't make a fuss," he said firmly. "There are other vampires in this building besides you."

"I don't care," I whined. "She's going to kill me!"

"Maybe she just desperately needs to talk to someone," Akatsuki replied. "Try to appear civilized."

He released me and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going," I demanded.

"Ruka's place," there was no hesitation in his voice. "You're going to need the entire room for this 'visit'."

The door shut, and I finally understood. This was going to be the day I die.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun just barely started to rise over the woods that corrupted the campus of the academy when there was a knock at the front door. I had changed into a simple maroon dress shirt with a cream colored sweater over it and traded my white pants for a black pair. I then proceeded to wait in the lobby of the dorm building for Sakiri's to come. With each knock, my nerves threatened to snap. I gingerly opened the door, surprised that the sun wasn't yet high enough to blind my eyes.

There standing on the front steps was a creature I had never seen before. Sakiri was looking towards the rising ball of light with an almost melancholy expression on her face. She wore a thin lavender shirt with quarter sleeves that started at the very edge of her collar bone and dark blue capris that were tied off just below her knees. Her dark hair had been pulled up in a clip, but the brown curls rebelled and spilled over, giving her a messy but attractive look.

"I used to like the sunlight," the pureblood said gently. "When I was little, I'd play outside for hours on end. The sun has never hurt my eyes, and I'm being to think it never will."

She turned towards me, blue eyes softer than usual.

"I'm early," she said slowly. "I hope you will forgive me."

I scrambled for words.

"Oh no," I managed to say coolly. "It's fine."

Sakiri nodded, walking up the stairs and through the door into the lobby, slightly brushing past me. I followed her quickly, eager to get this visit over with. As soon as the door closed, her aura changed. She looked tenser and her gentle eyes died. I might as well have given her a sword to take my head off.

"I hate it when they do that," she moaned, running a hand over her face.

"Hate who," I asked.

The vampire glanced at me.

"Yuki and Zero," she explained calmly. "They asked me what I was doing today, and I simply told them I was going to check on a few of the vampires, so they should worry about me. But no, they follow me all the way here and told me beforehand that they expect me to behave all polite."

She folded her arms over her chest.

"Honestly, it's like they only see me as a child," she mumbled.

I took a deep breath.

"W-Would you like to head up to the dorm," I asked, trying my best not to sound impatient.

Sakiri sighed.

"Lead the way," she replied.

My legs sprung to life, and I moved up the stairs quickly. I felt uneasy knowing there was a pureblood following me to my dorm. Nevertheless, we arrived to the room, and I cautiously opened the door for her. She entered without so much as nodding at me. I let out a sigh before following my guest in; another step further to getting this over with.

The cleanliness of my dorm surprised me. Beds were neatly made, curtains were unfurled to protect us from the sun's harmful rays, and even my dirty clothes had been picked up. Sakiri had already taken a seat on the floor by a small table in that I had moved into the middle of the room. On top of it, I had arranged tea, cakes, and other items suitable for a chat. The pureblood looked relaxed sitting where she was. Her eyes found mine, and she smirked.

"Did you forget something," she teased. "A few chairs perhaps?"

I sighed; now she was just acting spoiled.

"I can run and get some," I said wearily, turning back towards the door, which I had just closed.

I heard a snort behind me, and prepared myself for more mockery form my guest. I waited for her harsh words, but I was surprised by a chuckle. I spun around and spotted Sakiri laughing, laying on the floor as if the air would travel faster into her lungs down there. I was confused, but at the same time relieved.

"Are all you aristocrats this serious," she chortled. "I only made a simple joke, and you're willing to go out of your way to accomplish it!"

The young woman sat up, taking deeper breaths to calm down. She looked my way.

"Are you too scared to join me on the floor," she jeered. "Or would you rather continued our little partly on the beds?"

My face burned with embarrassment. This girl, who understood our world all too well, was making fun of me for being polite. Most of all, she was mocking my aristocratic pride. In a civil act of defiance, I sat down across the table from her. The vampire grinned at me, satisfaction in her face.

"Better," I threw at her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't this less formal," she observed. "Just as you inquired."

I didn't like how she was treating me like a child. Graciously, I gestured to the light refreshments on the table.

"Help yourself," I suggested.

Sakiri glanced at the food, possibly forgetting it had even been there. Her face fell, and those once sparkling eyes sank into the dim grip of solemn emotions.

"I assume you want to ask me a few questions," she spoke very cautiously. "Since you were concerned about me condition."

I swallowed a small cupcake I had just taken a bit out of. I had never seen this girl be so quick to open up to inquiry, since we were children engaged to be wed.

"Then," I started slowly. "I'd like to know what is troubling you."

Piercing blue eyes swept over me, steady waves upon my shores of uneasiness. They were oddly soothing to my racing mind.

"What do you think is troubling me," her words were sincere.

I lowered my eyes to the small table in front of my legs. Ever so slowly, I returned to the conversation at hand.

"Over the past year, you spent a significant amount of time with Kiryu-kun, and even went to the point of living with him," I said carefully. "I assume over that extended period of time, you fell in love with him, but he couldn't return your feelings."

Sakiri nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"The only reason I stayed with him, though, was to help me obey the Association's rules," she corrected. "He was my warden, if you would."

She refused to say anything more, so I decided to continue on.

"So when you both returned to the Academy to finish your schooling, you weren't surprised to see him fawning over Yuki Kuran," I questioned.

She shook her head.

"Not really," she breathed. "I'd noticed Zero and Yuki growing extremely closer during soirees we attended for work. It wasn't a shock to see them dating, especially after Kuran disappeared."

I winced at her disrespect for Kaname; I knew she didn't like him very much, but her tone could've been less harsh on his name. I was still sore from his 'death'.

"And before your eyes, what once was your belonged to someone else," I summarized.

I noted the pureblood's collected complexion, but her attention was elsewhere.

"It's amazing how you can put things in such a simplistic way," she muttered. "It's like everything that happened is unimportant."

Her distant eyes closed, and after a moment, she opened them, and her focus was in the present once again.

"I supposed this is what happens when you reach for something that fate has decided against," she laughed awkwardly.

I looked away, thinking of a time when I had been excited about something big for me and my family. The only example that kept resurfacing was when our betrothal had been broken.

"Sounds like our engagement," I murmured.

Sakir shifted her position.

"Except it wasn't fate that intervened," she said, her voice becoming firmer. "It was me."

Irritation grew inside of me, and I turned on her.

"And you never explained why," I snapped.

Sakiri stood up, and I followed her example. Her once calm face now flickered with agitation.

"I had acceptable reasoning," she exclaimed. "And it helped your father's ego as well."

I reared; this pureblood was overstepping her boundaries.

"You mean destroyed my family's pride," I hissed. "We had to cut ties with your pathetic family in order to save our dignity!"

"You found Kuran rather quickly."

I froze; there was more than enough pain on Sakiri's face for both of us. She moved towards the door. Instinctively, my hand shot out at her, but she avoided it gracefully. The woman paused at the door before opening it.

"Thank you, Aidou," she said politely. "For lending me so much of your precious time."

I watched her leave, close the door, and then collapsed on my bed.

Why had I done that?

Why did I have to bring up our engagement?

I felt horrible now after she had torn my pride. Maybe I just wanted to know her reason, or to understand her better, so I could figure it out myself. As badly as I desired to find out the truth, it was a pitiful thing to treat her so poorly. My plan to get along with my old fiancé had gone up in flames.

"How'd it go?"

I turned towards the door. Akatsuki wandered in, moving steadily towards hid bed. His face drooped with drowsiness. That's what he gets to being out all morning. I watched my cousin change into his pajamas.

"It was a complete disaster," I moaned. "I completely assaulted her about our old engagement."

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"And where is she now," he inquired.

I ran my fingers through my moderately-crazy, blond hair.

"She left," I groaned. "Ran straight out after we fought."

Akatsuki pulled his covered back and climbed in.

"Guess you're going to have to try and incite her to something else,' he suggested.

I moseyed over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of light blue pajamas. I changed my clothes, got ready for bed, and then snuggled under the blanket for warmth.

"Oh by the way, Hanabusa," Akatsuki said before I could fall asleep. "Yuki-sama was looking for you this morning. You should go report tonight before going to class."

I moaned and rolled over. I'd had enough embarrassment for one day.

Gone, gone, gone


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight came sooner than I was ready for. My body was weak and refused to obey anything it was told. I struggled to put on my uniform and gather my books together. Akatsuki was already dressed and ready to go, waiting on me. We exited the room, following our classmates towards the school. Vampires quietly whispered to each other about family problems, hunters, and school work. There topics were familiar yet strange to my ears.

Akatsuki nudged me suddenly.

"Yuki-sama is over there," he said softly, nodding his head over at her.

I frowned but moved over towards the young teen.

"Dorm President," I started. "You wanted to see me."

Yuki smiled at me cheerfully to the point that I felt sick to my stomach.

"Aidou-sempai," she said warmly. "How are you doing?"

I offered her an idol's smile.

"Better than what I could be," I said.

Yuki nodded her head as if assessing my answer.

"I heard Sakiri spent some time with you this morning," she said slowly. "I am quite curious; how did it go?"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um, well . . . she didn't bring any weapons that I could see," I reported.

Yuki chuckled.

"That's good," she cheered. "Did she treat you well?"

I looked down at my moving feet, the burning in my cheeks subsiding. I desperately tried to think of something good to report but all I could see was Sakiri's sorrowful face.

"She was oddly polite," I replied quietly. "More than I was."

Yuki's smile refused to leave her lips.

"I will agree," she responded. "Saki-chan is hard to get along with sometimes, but she only does what she thinks is best." Her eyes grew sad. "Even if that means she has to get hurt in the process."

Yuki suddenly became serious.

"You care for Sakiri, don't you, Aidou-sempai," she asked.

Her words surprised me

"I-I guess you could say that," I stammered.

"I'd like you to keep an eye on her for a while," she said firmly. "I feel like she's planning on separating herself from us; she's becoming more and more distant from everyone, especially Zero and me."

Before I could object, Yuki had walked towards the front of the group. My mouth opened and closed like a carp's, lacking the words to make me seem intelligent.

"So what did the Dorm President want, Hanabusa," Akatsuki asked behind me.

"She wanted me to watched Shiritou," I managed to say.

My cousin sighed.

"Sounds like you've got some apologizing to do," he commented, looking ahead.

Up ahead stood Sakiri Shiritou in her disciplinary glory. She looked tired and more irritated than usual. Her long hair had been pulled in to a braid that rolled down her back. As she gazed over the students that passed her, vampires hurried towards the school, eager to get out of her sight.

My heart skipped a beat as I moved in front of the pureblood. She skimmed over me in a single glance and quickly moved on. Guilt swept over me swifter than death. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Have a nice night," Sakiri said mercilessly.

The words on the tip of the tongue tumbled out of my mouth and spattered all over the brick roadway. I had been dismissed without a second glance. Akatsuki grabbed me by the back of my suit and dragged me to the school.

Class was impossible to participate in. Our teacher announced that we had a student evaluating the class that evening. At first, I thought that the teacher was talking about Zero Kiryu, considering that he was with Yuki now, but we were all surprised to see Sakiri walk into the room instead. She did not look happy to be in a room full of teenage vampires, and we were excited to see the fearsome vampire hunter. Nevertheless, the pureblood found a seat in a corner and watched the class, not very interested in her job.

I couldn't focus on my work with Sakiri's harsh eyes on me. At least, I thought they were on me. Every time I'd glance over at her, Sakiri's hard eyes were elsewhere. It was obvious he was on edge and very upset. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. During out study period, I noticed Yuki talking to Sakiri. Their conversation became heated very quickly. It grew to the point that we could all hear their argument across the room.

"It wouldn't kill you to get to know a few of them," Yuki insisted.

Sakiri immediately backfired, rising to her feet.

"Well, I don't want to get to know them," she hissed. "I want nothing to do with them!"

Yuki became furious. As aristocrats, we tended to always support the pureblood in charge, but we didn't dare choose a side when it came to two purebloods. As a whole, we supported Yuki manly due to the fact that she was a Kuran. Sakiri was a pureblood who worked as a vampire hunter; we were equally terrified of her.

"You've put this off for far too long, Sakiri," Yuki snapped. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone?!"

"Just because you have loads of followers, doesn't mean I have to," Sakiri barked. "I don't need a bunch of yes-men!"

"You're a lonely coward who is afraid of making connections," Kuran shouted. "And when someone gets close to you, you shove them out of your life!"

Sakiri was quiet for a moment as if lost in thought. She finally took a breath.

"It's for the best," she said solemnly.  
"So it's fine for you to be all alone," Yuki demanded.

I watched Sakiri move away from the pureblood, her blue eyes still focused.

"You just don't get it, Yuki," Sakiri said in a quiet voice. "I'm supposed to be alone. I've always had to be alone since the beginning. There's nothing I can do about it."

My chest felt like it was about to explode. Is that the excuse she used to cancel our engagement? We were _supposed_ to be together? I couldn't control my curiosity. I had to know the meaning behind her words.

"Yes, you can, Sakiri," Yuki growled. "Even someone like you can fall in love."

The room became terribly quiet. It was common knowledge that Sakiri and Zero had been engaged and _once_ had been in love; before Zero returned to Yuki's side. He was the third fiancé Sakiri had lost, or in my case, given up on. It had to be a painful subject for her.

"It's no use," Sakiri sighed, keeping up her strong front. "It never works out."

"You have to want it," Yuki snapped. "You have to really want it!"

Sakiri's eyes hardened. For a second, I thought I saw lightening flickering in them.

"You think I don't want companions," she hissed. "There are feelings I have that no one can even dare to describe them. Don't act like you understand!"

Sakiri spun on her heels and marched out of the classroom. . Yuki sighed and returned to her seat. As soon as she sat down, I sprang up and walked somewhat casually to the door. Once I was free form the wandering eyes, I ran down the hallway. All the disciplinary committee members moved fast, especially Sakiri and Zero. I suddenly spotted something leap into a lofty tree. Leaving everything up to luck, I moved towards the tree. I searched the branches until I noticed a figure sitting in a fork near the top of the tree. It was Sakiri.

"Sakiri," I called.

The branches rustled.

"What do you want, Aidou," came Sakiri's sharp reply.

"Oh, I just wanted to compare you to the evening moon," I said smoothly.

The leaves rustled again, and I saw the figure slowly coming down towards the lower branches.

"Is that is," Sakiri demanded.

"I would like to talk to you," I admitted.

A branch snapped, but the figure landed perfectly on a limb about ten feet above the ground. I could see Sakiri's features more clearly. Her eyes seem to glow in the moonlight, and her tight braid had fallen over her shoulder. A beautiful, fierce predator ready to pounce.

"About what," she snarled. "My conversation with the Kuran Princess?"

"No," I lied, quickly scrambling for another topic to discuss.

I suddenly thought about the soiree my father was panning that weekend. I was supposed to be introduced to possible fiancée candidates, which was something I wasn't looking forward to. I had been looking for an excuse to not attend to. I had been looking for an excuse to not attend or to skip it, but maybe having a pureblood 'friend' with me would keep my father off my back for a while.

Without warning, Sakiri landed in front of me. She stood up; dusting leaves off of her clothes. As soon as she finished, her eyes focused squarely on me. Chills ran up and down my spine.

"So, what do you want to talk about," the pureblood asked somewhat calmly.

I swallowed.

"My father is throwing a soiree," I said warmly.

Sakiri raised an eyebrow.

"And I was thinking that you'd like to go," I rambled on nervously. "Considering that you've been working so hard."

"And a soiree full of blood-crazed aristocrats is a great way to relax," she sneered.

"Or a good way to put all your pureblood duty to rest," I said quickly.

Interest crawled its way into Sakiri's eyes. I smiled slowly, a simple plan formulating in my mind. It was so simple, it was almost funny; introduce Sakiri as my guest, act close to her, and imply my interest towards her then tell my father about re-establishing our engagement. I increase my family's status and apply pressure to Sakiri to spill why she canceled out previous engagement. No wonder I'm a genius.

"Keep talking," Sakiri grinned. "I'm listening."

"If you merely make an appearance with me as your escort, the other aristocrats will think you're my fiancée or something along those lines," I explained slyly. "They'll leave you alone, and we can run out the back door before my father can get to us."

Sakiri looked pleased with my idea.

"We won't even have to say anything about being together or about being engaged," I offered.

Sakiri's smile couldn't have been any wider.

"If you say it that way, Aidou," she snickered. "Going to a vampire filled party wounds fun."


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend came much quicker than I anticipated. Father sent out invitations Friday, and by Saturday evening, just about every aristocrat family announced that they would attend. Sunday afternoon, I slipped away to collect Sakiri. She had moved back into the apartment she and Zero shared when they worked for the Hunters' Association.

She answered the door fairly quickly. I observed that she wasn't dressed quite yet. From her sloppy ponytail to her dirty boots, she screamed a simple message; 'I just woke up'.

Did you forget about tonight," I asked her roughly.

Sakiri pulled a duffle bag over her shoulder. A human corpse could've easily fit inside of it, and it had been stuffed as full as it could possibly be.

"No, I didn't forget," the hunter replied.

"You're not exactly dressed for a party," I snorted.

Sakiri smirked.

"Does a rose show you its petals before or after the thorns," she replied.

She floated down to the car, eager to get a move on. It was dreadfully quiet in the care on the way back to my house. The pure blood was silent, staring out the window with her arms around the body bag. At first I assumed she had never been in a car before, however, after spotting her reflection in the window, I dismissed the assumption. She wore a melancholy expression as if she was being led to her death.

I ordered the driver to take us to the back of the mansion, and he obeyed. We got out of the car and snuck into the house. My family had already left for the soiree to oversee the decorations and such. I ushered Sakiri into one of my sisters' rooms, quickly closing the door behind her. I slunk downstairs where I was attacked by maids, who demanded to fix my suit and tie.

It wasn't even an hour before Sakiri came down. Her hair had been partly pulled up, leaving long dark curls to cascade over her shoulder. A long, brown coat hid her dress, but I could see black heels underneath.

"Did I make you wait long," she asked.

Words escaped my mouth, so I was reduced to shaking my head.

The female vampire nodded, gliding towards the door we had come in through. I quickly whispered to the servants not to tell anyone that we had been there. They oblige my request and continued with whatever they had been doing before our arrival. Sakiri was already waiting for me in the car. I climbed in beside her, and the vehicle took off.

We arrived at the soiree just a little while after it had started. A butler asked for our coats, and we gave them up. At last, Sakiri's dress was revealed.

It was a gorgeous shade of red that flowed down to the top of her shoes. The bodice was tight, and when she turned to thank the butler, I saw that the back was corset style. The sleeves were transparent and form fitting. All over the dress were embroidered black roses and vines, except for the sleeves. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of me, and I sorely wished that she still was my fiancée.

"I wanted something old," Sakiri said casually, reminded me that she could speak. "Something familiar and very personal."

I nodded as if I understood and offered the pureblood my arm. She took it elegantly, and together, we entered the ballroom.

My parents were the first to find us. They were cross that I hadn't introduced myself to the possible fiancée candidates. Father was obviously more upset than Mother.

"I am sorry that I have been absent for so long," I said calmly. "And I would have introduced myself if I didn't have to be an escort."

I noticed Sakiri sliding closer to my side. It made me slightly uncomfortable to know that she was inches away from me. Father's eyes locked on her, and for a minute, I thought he had stopped breathing.

"S-Shiritou," he gasped. "You're escorting Shiritou's daughter?!"

Sakiri smiled warmly.

"Hello, Aidou," she said. "It's been a while."

All eyes in the room turned towards us. My nerves tightened, and I tried to appear calm. Father sruggled for words.

"It has been indeed, Miss Shiritou," he said, regaining his composure. "I must say, I am shocked to see you; you rarely attend soirees."

He bowed gracefully.

"It's an honor to have my son escort you,' he announced.

Sakiri nodded, accepting my father's humility.

"It was actually my idea," she stated gently. "He sparked my interest."

I have never seen my father more excited in a single moment. I was just as surprised to hear the words slide off of Sakiri's tongue. The young vampire straightened and drew even closer to me, as if my arm was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Well, I must let you tend to your other guests," she said quickly. "I shall take very good care of your son."

We pulled away, sliding past couples and mobs of vampires. Each one glanced at Sakiri as if she was a three-course mean, and they hadn't eaten in weeks. It reminded me of how Kaname was treated. A circle of vampires suddenly opened, blocking our way 'accidentally'. The aristocrats surrounded us entirely.

"You wouldn't be Sakiri-sama, would you," one asked politely.

Sakiri's fabulous smile caused the crowd to be silent.

"I am," her voice remained soft.

"You've been rather distance since your parents' death," another vampire spoke up. "It's lovely to see you again."

The atmosphere sent shivers down my spine. I was afraid that if I blinked they would eat the pureblood right then and there.

"It's reassuring to be missed," Sakiri said softly. "Everyone has always been so supportive of my father and his family."

The aristocrats nodded, closing the ring around us.

"Hadori-sama was such a wonderful man," an old vampire spoke up. "He was always so polite and generous."

"Yes," another recalled. "He was also so quiet but ever so serious and firm."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sakiri's smile growing bigger and bigger with each comment.

"The only thing that bothered me was that he married that dreadful hunter," an old, fat vampire snorted. "I don't know what that poor boy was thinking."

Immediately the entire group clung to the outburst and began to make their own terrible comments about Sakiri's parents. Many of them discussed how cruel and vicious Mikari was. The delicate smile on Sakiri's face shattered, but in a matter of seconds, she reconstructed her complexion. I, now, understood why she hated attending soirees; the constant badgering.

"Have you ever heard how my parents met,' she asked aloud. The mindless chatter died, and the vampires honed in on her.

"My father, one night, decided to walk home after a meeting. About half way through his journey, he witnessed a level E devouring a young woman. Before he could do anything, a beautiful hunter appeared and killed the vampire without a moment's hesitation. For an instant, my father was felt pity for the Level E and asked the hunter why she was so heartless. The woman replied that she killed because she had a heart," Sakiri said in a low voice. "It wouldn't her to see the innocent die and the madness consumed the enslaved. My mother understood vampire politics very well from both sides, the vampires' and the hunters', and thought on her feet in times of peril. My father chose my mother because she could make him a better person."

The gossiping vampires were silent. Sakiri smiled at them sadly and leaned more towards me.

"I can only hope that I will be able to live up to their honorable reputation," she said graciously.

The vampires erupted into praise, shouting that she was exceeding all reputations and expectations. All I could do was stand still and smile. Sakiri had skillfully positioned these aristocrats into admire her parents. My pride was slipping by the second; I needed out.

"Shall we press on," I asked quietly.

Sakiri looked up at me, her perfect smile crumbling.

"Yes, please," she begged.

I led the pureblood out of the crowd and towards an isolated staircase. We were halfway there when a couple stopped us. They were older than most of the vampires here, and looked just as rich.

"Sakiri-sama," they cooed. "We just had to meet you."

Sakiri flawless smile returned.

"I remember you dear parents," the woman went on. "It makes me feel so old to see you all grown up."

"You certainly a spitting image of your mother," the lord stated. "You're beautiful and graceful to all those around you."

Sakiri nodded a thank you.

"Is this your fiancé," the elderly lady inquired, gesturing to me. "Aidou's son, if I'm not mistaken?"

Sakiri shook her head.

"Oh no," she said quickly. "Hanabusa is my escort for the evening."

The couple chuckled, and the lady waved her hand at us as if warding away a joke.

"I apologize," she giggled. "That was the same dress your mother wore when Hadori-sama announced their engagement. Pity that you're not betrothed to a fine fellow yet."

Sakiri smiled nervously, and we eagerly said our goodbyes. We hurried across the room and moved to the top of the staircase. I ushered the pureblood into a moonlit room. Relief flooded me, mind and body. We were finally free from the parasites. Sakiri leaned against a wall, her perfect disguise completely gone now.

"I'd thought we'd never get out of there," I exclaimed, collapsing in a nearby velvet chair.

"Stupid aristocratic vermin," Sakiri's hissed. "They feast on my energy with their endless questions."

We gasped for air, and I finally spoke.

"So your mother's engagement gown," I probed.

Sakiri laughed wearily.

"My parent's always said that they day I could fit it in it, I'd be properly engaged," she snorted. "They'd grieve to know that I haven't got a fiancé yet."

I swallowed what saliva I had. My opportunity was here. She'd spill everything; I knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

The bright moon sat in the night sky surrounded by friendly stars and lazy clouds. Light filled the guest room, illuminating every corner. Sakiri looked as if she was made out of the white light. As she relaxed, it added another dimension to her beauty. My heart hammered in my chest as I collected thoughts and questions that I've been saving for nearly a decade.

"Do you regret never finding the right man," I asked sincerely.

Sakiri glanced at me from across the room. She had been expecting a question.

"My only regret is that I didn't love him enough," she replied, uninterested in the conversation.

"You don't have to love a fiancé," I countered.

Sakiri peeled herself from the wall.

"What is with everyone and fiancés," she snarled. "I've had enough of it!"

The pureblood stormed over to the large window. Something caught her attention, and she stared at it; probably vampires escaping into the night with their lovers.

"I've had more than enough pain in my lifetime," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you grieve over me," I inquired. "Did you feel anything on that day you broke off our engagement?"

Sakiri refused to leave the window, eyes still glued to an unknown object outside. Her face looked calm in her reflection.

"You planned this out perfectly," she said finally. "I've underestimated your ambision, Aidou. How ingenious; trap me in the very room I decided to end our betrothal."

She turned away from her distraction, hard eyes focused on a single target; me. Her wrath was more horrifying than I imagined.

"I need to know," I said persistently. "I can't get it out of my head; it doesn't add up."

"Because you can't calculate emotions, Aidou," the pureblood shouted. "Even that deadbeat, Kaname, had them!"

"At least he treated his fiancée like a gentleman," I replied.

"And then gave her away to her beloved Zero," Sakiri barked.

I stood up from my chair. I had always hated how she looked down and spoke cruelly about Kaname-sama. She should at least have some respect for him.

"Let me guess," I snorted. "You were just as noble sacrificing my family's honor to save me?"

Sakiri's eyes flickered with emotion.

"Yes," she said sharply. "I saved you form the most disgusting, vile, and evilest creature in the world!"

"And what creature would that be," I sneered.

Sakiri jerked her thumb at her chest.

"Me," she snapped.

All thoughts vanished from my mind. At first, I thought it had been anger fluttering in the vampire's eyes, but it had truly been sorrow. I grabbed for words to convey my shock, but I found none.

"I understood what it meant to be a pureblood from an early age," Sakiri explained, sadness possessing her face slowly. "I knew what horrible things I could do, and I hated it. My existence was a cursed one in my mind."

Her blue eyes were drawn to the floor.

"I couldn't bear to be with anyone other than my parents," she admitted. "I was too . . . filthy."

I was confused. How could someone with so much power and beauty feel filthy?

"I don't understand," I said unconsciously.

Sakiri's sorrow turned to heated rage in seconds. She took quick steps towards me.

"Do I have to spell it out for you," she hissed. "You spent plenty of time with Kaname, so I'd assume that you'd understand what we purebloods are capable of."

Sakiri marched up to me, her face inches form mine. Her sweet, rich scent swept over me. I was afraid that I'd start to drool during our argument.

"We're merciless when we want to be," she continued on, still moving closer to me. I was forced to take a step back. "Vampires look up to us only because of our genes and powers! They don't care about our feelings or our welfare! We are monsters among monsters!"

I took another step back, running into the chair behind me. My legs buckled, and I collapsed into the seat. Sakiri's lean body loomed over me, her arms pinning me down. Her dark eyes sent chills throughout my entire body. The sensation was similar as when Kaname-sama got mad at me, but it was way more intense.

"I was excited the day I was supposed to meet you," Sakiri hissed. "I thought my parents had finally found someone that would understand me, and then I saw you in the hallway. . . "

Her face softened ever so slightly.

"I remembered seeing you and your family at a couple of soirees, but I didn't really know you," she recalled. "I knew our parents were good friends, and by accepting this proposal, your family would receive a higher status. Your father was hungry for the status, but I didn't see the desire in you. My first impression was that you looked so pure and innocent. You're life must've been so easy and carefree compared to mine."

A single tear snaked out of the corner of her eye and landed on my shoulder.

"After I had spent a significant amount of time with you, I realized that if we grew up together and eventually married, your innocent life would be stained by my foul existence," she breathed. "Do you understand how horrifying that was to me?! I searched for alternate options, but the conclusions was the same every time; I had to break off the engagement."

Angry tears streamed down the pureblood's face, dripping on to my cheeks and neck. I couldn't even begin to describe the distraught in her eyes.

"Are you happy now," Sakiri demanded. "Are you satisfied?! You finally got what you wanted!"

She withdrew from the chair, wiping her tears away furiously. I sat up awkwardly, unable to process anything.

"I'll see myself home," Sakiri announced, and slunk out of the room, still attempting to dry her eyes.

I don't remember how long I stayed in that room, but I eventually made it back to the car and from there to the moon dormitory. I went straight to bed after changing out of my clothes. Finally after a decade of wondering and assuming, I had finally gotten my answer. An answer that I did not expect and that made me feel even guiltier. If Kaname-sama was here, I'd get the scolding of my life. My guilt, however, would have to do for now.


	6. Chapter 6

For days, I was ignored by Sakiri. No matter how many times I approached her, she'd turn away or find something else to do. The once defiant and bold pureblood had become silent and emotionless. Her words were sharp to those who dared to speak to her. Even Yuki couldn't draw a smile out of her. Her once bright eyes were clouded in darkness.

Eventually she receded and disappeared altogether. We never saw her in class, on patrol, or when we traveled to and from classes. The more distant she became, the more guilt entered and weighted down on my heart. Her sad and disappointed expressions flashed my mind through like a movie I wished to forget.

One evening after classes ended, I spotted Zero Kiryu waiting in the trees outside while walking back to the dorms. He was scowling as usual with fearless eyes locked on me.

"We need to talk, he growled as I passed him.

I looked over my shoulder for Akatsuki, but he had already left with Ruka. Reluctantly, I followed Zero into the woods. We didn't stray too far; I could see the other vampires returning to the dormitory.

"So what do you need from me," I grumbled. "I have homework to finish up."

"Then I'll be brief," Zero snapped. "What did you do?"  
I attempted to hold back a chuckled.

"Nothing," I said. "I sleep, eat, and go to class like a good vampire."

"What did you do to _**her**_," Zero snarled.

"Hey, I didn't even touch Yuki Kuran," I said quickly, holding my hands up in defense.

"I'm talking about Sakiri," the vampire hissed.

"Oh," I breathed.

Zero's violet eyes narrowed.

"I'd heard that she had moved back into our old apartment and decided to check up on her," Zero explained sharply. "When I went inside, the whole place was a wreck, and she was sitting in her room, halfway undressed."

"What," I snapped at him. "You think I attacked her?!"

Zero's glare demanded my silence.

"When I finally got her dressed and got some food into her system, she admitted that she went to a party. I asked her what happened, but she refused to say thing. I discussed the matter with Yuki, and she told me that you took Sakiri to a soiree your father was holding," the hunter went on. "So if you don't want to get ripped apart, you'll tell me what happened."

I contemplated my possible options; tell the truth and live another day, or lie and get ripped to shred. Zero's menacing start wasn't helping me decide any faster.

"I took her to the soiree and asked her a few questions," I sighed. "That's it."

"What did you ask her," Zero demanded.

"I just wanted to know why she broke off our engagement all those years ago," I said quietly.

"You can't ask her things like that," Zero barked. "It makes her relive it, and she gets depressed."

I frowned.

"I don't think that it was just me," I said calmly. "Sakiri isn't a weak little girl anymore. It had to be something bigger than our little squabble."

I glanced at Zero.

"Are you and Yuki leaving as soon as the school year is over," I asked slowly.

"That's none of your business," Zero sneered.

"No, it's not, however, it is Sakiri's," I countered. "All the added pressure about fiancés, her parents' death, and her pureblood status are common to her. Think about it; nothing ever bothers her."

Zero was quiet now. He most likely was piecing everything together as I was.

"You lived with her for almost a year," I said slowly. "Wouldn't she naturally come to you with a problem?"

Zero shook his head, as if saying I was a lunatic.

"She trusts me as far as she could throw me," he stated.

"Don't tell me you can't see it," I groaned. "It's so freaking obvious that she's in love with you."

"I know she loves me," zero said softly. "But I just don't feel the same way. I used to like her, but that was before she ran away and I met Yuki. She said knows what I need, and then never said anything else about us."

"She can't let you go," I whispered.

Sakiri's words ran through my head; '_My only regret is that I never loved me enough_.'

My heart shuddered as I remember every cruel thing I had said about Sakiri. She gave up her own happiness for the sake of others; a very noble cause.

"Did Sakiri return to her dorm," I asked quickly.

Zero ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"No," he replied. "She insisted on staying in the apartment."

I nodded and hurried towards the Moon dormitories. I threw down my books and changed into some casual clothes. I pulled on a sweater over my black dress shirt and stayed in my school trousers. As I messed with my tie, Akatsuki sat up from his bed.

"Where on earth are you going," he inquired.

"I have to go out," I said, rushing towards the door. "I won't be back until later."


	7. Chapter 7

It took me about twenty minutes to reach Sakiri's flat by car. It was part of an old building complex that looked like it could easily pass off as a local haunting site for tourists. I knew her door was the one that look like it had been ripped apart and then thrown back together because it probably had been. I gingerly tried the doorknob; it wasn't locked, so I continued onto opening the door and entering.

The interior of the apartment was just as Zero described; furniture had been knocked over, blankets and pillows littered the floor, and trash could be found anywhere. I wandered into the kitchen, avoiding as much debris as I could. It wasn't as destroyed as the living room, but it was still messy. Dishes lay broken on the floor, china shattered on the counter, and half eaten food on the table.

I cringed and walked towards another door that was slightly open. I gently pushed it to gain access to the room. My jaw almost dropped as I entered. Sakiri was collapsed on the floor, wearing nothing but a black tank top and a pair of sweats. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was so shallow I thought she wasn't breathing for a second. She was paler than usual.

I dashed over to the pureblood's side. I put a hand on her shoulder tenderly, and nearly jumped back; her body was freezing cold. She had been in this state for hours. Almost immediately, Sakiri's eyes flickered open. Her rich eyes were now a faded blue.

"What are you doing here, Aidou," she hissed, but in her weakened condition, it wasn't that intimidating.

I gingerly touched her forehead, and she took a swipe at me. There was barely any heat in her body.

"What happened to you," I asked her.

"Nothing," Sakiri snorted weakly.

Her eyes fluttered to an eerie red for a moment, and she put her head in her hands. After a while, the dull, dead blue orbs were back.

"You haven't had any blood in a while," I observed quietly.

Sakiri flashed a glare my way. She always refused to drink blood and eat blood tablets. Her health suffered greatly due to her stubbornness and pride.

"It's none of your business," she growled.

I was quiet for a time.

"Are you mad at me," I asked softly.

Sakiri glanced at me then pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on them, a distant look in her eyes.

"No, I'm not mad," she replied slowly.

"It's because Zero can't accept your feelings," I questioned.

Sakiri smiled sorrowfully. The complexion was painful to the point I had to look away from her.

"I knew from the day that he met Yuki that there'd be no way for us to be together, for us to be what we once were," she whispered, her voice threatening to crack at any moment. "I just didn't know it would hurt this much after so long."

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. The vampire didn't even bother to wipe them away. Her distant eyes returned to the present and landed on me. They begged for comfort and pleaded for sympathy.

I wanted to apologize, to hold her in my arm and gently stroke her head. I wanted to make it better, to mend the wounds I had caused, and to ease her pain. For once in my life, I didn't know what to do, what step to take. I flirted with human girls, understood how they reacted to every little action and word that I presented to them. But it was never from my heart.

As much as I desired to express my emotions, I couldn't move, and I found that even breathing was difficult.

"It gets worse as times goes on," Sakiri whimpered. "Everyone has to leave."

My hand stayed to her back, moving on its own it seemed.

"Isn't it lonely here," I asked, shifting closer to her. "Can't you move one with your life?"

A switched flipped and all emotions died on the pureblood's face. Even her screaming eyes lost their flare.

"Others would have to dirty their hands for my sake," she stated bluntly. "That wouldn't be for the best."

Frustration bubbled inside of me. I shook her suddenly by the shoulders until her eyes focused on me.

"That's not how the world works, Sakiri," I snapped. "You've sacrificed more than enough for everyone else!"

Sakiri stared at me in disbelief, her eyes searching for hesitation in my face. All her life, whatever she had wanted had been ripped out of her grasp, but she believed she wasn't allowed to take her own happiness back. That would throw everything out of balance, and she was ever so sensitive to other people's feelings. By thinking she was a monster, she kept everyone else away and allowed them to choose what they wanted without her imposing on their decision.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, her emotionless mask crumbling. "I've lost everyone I've ever cared about."

I snorted.

"I'm not gone," I jeered.

"You weren't supposed to come back," Sakiri mumbled. "You were supposed to move on and forget."

"What if I don't want to forget," I barked.

The pureblood clamped her mouth shut, frustrated eyes burning into mine. She reminded me of a spoiled child refusing to go to bed.

"I can think for myself, y'know," I told her roughly. "And I think you've been living in the dark for too long. You're content with being the bad guy in order for everyone else to be happy. It doesn't have to be that way."

Sakiri was quiet still with her eyes glued to the floor. Her sickly state made me want to hold all the more.

"If you can't find something to make you happy, find me," I offered as I stood up slowly. "I don't know much about your personal interests, but I think I could at least make you somewhat content."

I suddenly processed the words that just escaped from my mouth. Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I quickly fled from the trashed apartment. Me and my big mouth; I'd might as well ask to reestablish our old engagement. I found the car and climbed in. The driver started the vehicle, and it zoomed away from the building.

During the drive, I stared out the window. The sun was barely peaking up from the horizon. My mind slowly pulled out memories of Sakiri form when we were young. I realized that she hadn't changed at all from then; she cared about everyone . . . and never looked after herself.

"Did you have a good time, sir," the driver inquired, startling me. "Seeing your old fiancé?"

"Excuse me," I choked on invisible water.

"Sneaking out to see Miss Shiritou," he confirmed. "You must really like her, sir. But then again you two did get along perfectly as children. It's only natural for you two to still be attracted to each other."

I smiled softly, my ridiculous words replaying in my head.

"I guess I was chasing after her for a silly reason after all," I chuckled to myself. "We never did see eye to eye."

"Love makes everyone do strange things," the driver concluded.

I returned to the window.

"I suppose it does," I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

The final weeks of school moved slowly. Sakiri returned to school, and it would seem that our adventure together didn't even happen. Yuki was all too excited to see her 'fully' recovered. Sakiri's arrogant and short-tempered attitude had been restored as well. I think that no one else could tell it was fake, besides me though.

Just as Zero had said, he and Yuki left the Academy shortly after finals were over. Sakiri wore a smile for them, but when the love birds left, the warmth turned into an expression of longing. I had often seen such a complexion on Kaname-sama's face. In my interactions with him I had learned that a pureblood's love is very, very deep; it has to be due to their long life span. Whatever was left of Sakiri's torn heart was probably shattered as Zero walked out of her life forever, and I knew she'd never be able to move on.

I returned to my homestead to be praised by servants and family members alike. I felt somewhat relieved to be surrounded by books and research papers. I never expected to see Sakiri again. School was over, and we had gone our separated ways. I threw myself into my studies and experiments. Rumor reached my ear that Sakiri returning to her hunting. No matter how much work I engaged in, the vampire hunter always found a way into my mind. Sometimes it was her rich, curly hair, and others, it was those burning sapphire eyes that distracted me from my work. I had to constantly tell myself that she was too good for me, that she wouldn't want a guy like me, and other excused to force myself to forget her. My nights were restless, and my days were long.

Months passed, and I felt that I was able to function somewhat properly. Sakiri wasn't on my mind 24/7, and I was at the point where I thought I could finally forget my feelings for her. I settled down to finish a paper I had started on subatomic particle fusion, during the early evening. About a half hour into my work, there was a knock on my door. I authorized the entry, and a maid stepped inside.

"There's someone here to see you, sir," she said meekly in a Latin accent.

I looked up from my writing.

"Is it Akatsuki," I asked her. "You can show him in."

The maid shifted nervously.

"It's a young woman, sir," she replied hesitantly. "One I've never seen before."

I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Did she give you her name," I inquired.

The maid shook her head.

"Master Aidou recognized her and immediately invited her in," she reported. "She said she had something very important to discuss with the two of you."

"Thank you," I said calmly. "I'll be down in a minute."

The maid nodded and retreated through the door. My heart hammered in my chest, and the back of my mind screamed that it had to be Sakiri. I re-convinced myself of her doom and gloom, and then traveled to the lobby where my entire immediate family had been gathered. They looked excited and concerned at the same time, with the exception of my father, who was entering another level of elation.

"Hanabusa, we've been waiting for you," Father exclaimed. "Come greet out honored guest."

I walked slowly into the room and just about fainted. Sitting in the chair across from my family was a beautiful young woman in a plain black dress that was somewhat old for its time. Her long curly hair rolled over her shoulders in a cascade of dark chocolate. Deep blue eyes conveyed tranquility and slight weariness. The woman's aroma itself was enough to drive any vampire into madness; a scent that I had once been accustomed to. My brain was on overload. I couldn't process anything around me.

"Hanabusa," Father said sharply. "Sit down; don't insult Sakiri-sama."

That did it.

My knees buckled, and I collapsed into a nearby chair. All the air in my lungs vanished, and I couldn't peel my eyes away from the pureblood in front of me.

"Please forgive my son's rudeness," Father said quickly.

Sakiri smiled, but I noted it was a fake.

"It's quite alright," she replied, and her eyes turned towards me. "Hello, Hanabusa, it's good to see you."

It was torture to hear her silky voice. After nearly going insane from the mere memory of her and suppressing my desire to see her, she shows up out of the blue. Madness was sweeping over my mind like waves on a rocky cliff.

"Likewise," I managed to say.

Sakiri looked mildly pleased with my answer.

"Sorry if he's a little slow," Father jumped in, not wanting to be thrown out of the conversation. "He's been working on a paper for the last week or so."

Sakiri's attention was pulled away from me. She pretend to be interested as my father rambled on and on. However, it was obvious that she wanted no part in the conversation.

"You must be wondering I am here to see you two," the pureblood finally spoke.

As if taking a hint, Father requested that the rest of the family and the servants leave the room. Satisfied that it was just the three of us, my father turned his head back towards the vampire. Sakiri waited patiently for absolute silence in the universe before speaking.

"I understand that my father was a good friend of yours," she spoke gracefully towards my father.

"We were," he replied. "Thought I'm sorry to say I never met your mother until years after your birth."

Sakiri nodded, accepting his commentary.

"You two decided to combine you households," she continued on. "And therefore you engaged your son to me."  
The vampire paused, and I noticed she was trying not to look at me.

"I was selfish and rude," she explained sorrowfully. "And I forced my father to break the engagement. Not only did I disgrace your family but mine."

I tried to read the young woman's face, but there were too many mixed emotions. Father was quiet and looked thoughtful as she went on.

"I have learned a lot since then and have had experienced many things," she said softly. "I hope you can forgive my childish behavior and allow me to make amends."

Father's eyes studied her for a moment then leaned back in his chair.

"What do you have in mind," he inquired respectfully.

"I would like to pretend the incident never happened," she said boldly. "Your friendship wasn't tarnished, and i never broke off the engagement. All would be as you both had intended it to be."

Father looked perplexed.

"You wish to reestablish your betrothal," he asked.

Sakiri nodded.

"If that pleases you," she replied.

The old vampire smiled and rose from his seat. The pureblood stiffened as if expecting him to reject her proposal. Father crumpled to one knee and took her hand in his.

"It must have been hard to admit you had wronged us," he said warmly. "And you expressed a great deal of courage and humility. I would be honored to accept your proposal and reestablish the previous engagement between you two."

Father stood back us and bowed.

"Hadori-sama would have been proud of you," he beamed.

My father walked past me and towards the door.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment to get reacquainted," he announced and left.

Sakiri sighed like she had just finished her final exam. I watched her drop her head into her hands. She looked exhausted and worn out, but something was off. The Sakiri I knew was too stubborn to admit defeat.

"Why did you come here," I asked her bluntly.

The vampire didn't move.

"What are you doing here," I repeated.

"Fixing everything," came her shallow reply.

"Sakiri . . ."

Immediately, the girl jumped up from her seat, avoiding me entirely. I stood up and followed her around the room. She moved brilliantly around the furniture as if kept a fair distance away. Frustrated, I reached out at her, catching her legs in ice. I rushed over to Sakiri just as she broke free. She was startled by my approached and dashed off, but accidentally ran into a corner. I used ice to imprison the two of us in an igloo. The pureblood made mad breaks towards the ice, but I cut her off every time.

"Answer the question," I demanded. "Why are you here?!"

Sakiri shook her head, hands now glued to her face. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them away.

"Why are you here," I shouted as she resisted me.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she cried out.

Tears flooded her cheeks and she gave up squirming. Her eyes were desperate and wild.

"The Hunters' Association fired me because I was temperamental, I'm finished with school, and I lost the apartment," she whimpered. "I don't belong anywhere! What am I supposed to do?!"

I slowly released the vampire, but she didn't run. She was scared of being alone, anyone could see that. Zero had taken away the last of her will power, and just as I had told her months before, she found me.

"I figured I should fix everything with your family," Sakiri rambled on, slowly regaining composure. "Y'know, before I go off and do something crazy."

Without thinking, I pulled her into me. The pureblood instantly wrapped her arms around me, losing her self-control all over again, and sobbed on my shoulder. She was warm and soft under my embrace. The ice around us dissolved into vapor, but we remained where we stood. Sakiri's breathing returned to normal, and she slowly loosened her grip on the back of my shirt.

"Do you want me to leave," she asked in a soft voice.

I pulled away, staring into her bloodshot eyes.

"Considering that we were just in a romantic embrace," I said smoothly. "And you kind of restored our engagement; you can't really.

Sakiri grinned and awkwardly tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I suppose I'll have to stay," she jeered. "That's if you're willing to give me a second chance."

I smiled, my fingers stroking her cheek. I drew closer towards he, breathing in her sweet, alluring scent.

"You still have to make up all the lost time and painful memories," I whined, slightly pouting.

Sakiri raised an eyebrow, not very amused.

"And how long are you planning to have me make it up to you," she inquired.

"Hmm . . . eternity should be long enough for me."


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilouge

I laid on the sofa, my nose in a good book, and daylight was dwindling away outside the mansion windows. The living room door randomly opened, and Sakiri wandered inside. Her dark brown hair was dripping wet, and she looked extremely tired. I set down my book and climbed off the couch to greet her.

"You're home early," I commented.

Sakiri shed her over coat and hung it over a chair to dry. She wore a black dress shirt and a pair of tan slacks. She stood barefooted, and I assumed she had taken off her shoes and socks to dry by the front door.

There wasn't much to do," she said lazily. "Just two names on the list, and they were already taken. I got stuck with a pile of paperwork."

"Kiryu," I guessed.

Sakiri snorted, pulling her wet hair over her shoulder, braiding it slowly.

"No, some new trainee got them," she grumbled.

"Sorry, love," I whined, planting a kiss on her cold lips.

She smiled wildly, the hunger for more burning in her eyes.

"Did you miss me," she inquired, finishing her long weaving project.

I kissed her frozen mouth again.

"I believe that's an understatement," I grinned.

The door was suddenly thrown open. Three small bodies scrambled in, all of them honing in on the same target. In one smooth motion, Sakiri picked up all three children. She swung them about, tickling and kissing them. I watched them for a time before clapping my hands loudly. The twirling and screaming ceased.

"All right now," I said in a stern voice. "Mommy just got home. You can play with her later."

Sakiri set the children down, all except the youngest, who clung to her like a koala bear. His bright blue eyes begged to stay in his mother's arms. It was like looking into a mirror; the child looked almost exactly like me. His older brother and sister took all of Sakiri's traits, leaving him and me the only blondes.

Our second oldest had traveled to the couch with the eldest, his dark blue eyes sparkling with irritation. He brushed a light brown curl out of his eyes. The glare was intended for his younger brother, but his mother intercepted the look. Sakiri returned it but tripled the intensity. The child looked down, beaten immediately.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"You just had breakfast, Tezuka," I threw at him.

"Blood tablets are disgusting," he sneered.

The youngster was almost eight in vampire years, and he had adopted his mother's hatred for blood tablets after his fangs grew in. The older children had already acquired a taste for blood, but the youngest, at four, was still consuming Sakiri's life force. I had been banded from giving the children any of my life force. Sakiri said it was her job as a mother.

"Want me to offer my blood to you," the oldest smirked, holding her arm out to the boy.

The eight year old frowned.

"Shut your face, Nina," Tezuka snapped.

"What do you want then, Tezuka," Sakiri jumped in.

The boy pointed at his mother. I opened my mouth to object, fearing that he was desiring his mother's blood.

"I want Mom's food," he declared firmly.

"Mother just got home," I reminded him.

"Mom hasn't let us have real food in ages," Nina agreed.

I looked at the oldest child, who was twelve. She was a female version of Kaname Kuran; long dark hair with dark eyes which never failed to recreate Sakiri's fierce glare perfectly. For the longest time, I thought that it was a cruel joke plotted by Kaname-sama when he was alive. Sakiri said that she didn't let the 'vile, revolting creature get closer than ten feet to her bed'. I trusted her word and left it at that.

Nina and her brother had once seen Sakiri eating human food, and ever since then, they had wanted to eat it too. It wasn't bad for them, for once I had eaten the bland stuff, but I felt it wasn't normal vampire behavior. I had tried to explain to my offspring that their mother had human traits, therefore she liked to consume human food. It didn't sway the children in the least.

"Please, Mother," Nina begged, her dark eyes sparkling brilliantly.

Sakiri sighed and shifted the youngest in her arms.

"Let me feed, Kaien," she replied. "Then I'll cook something."

The children cheered, and I groaned.

"In the meantime," my wife continued on. "You two will get ready for your classes."

The elder kids wandered out of the living room, defeated by their mother's wit. I smiled at Sakiri; she never failed to impress me. She tried to hide her grin as she started to feed Kaien. It only took a few minutes for the four year old to obtain his fill. He scrambled down and chased after his siblings. Sakiri smiled warmly as a mother often does while watching her children and slowly moved into the kitchen. I followed her silently.

"Did anyone come by while I was at work," she asked as she pulled out pots and pans, putting a few on the stove.

I shook my head.

"No one," I reported.

Sakiri turned on the stove and cracked a few eggs into a pan. They sizzled and released a wonderful smell into the air as she tossed in a few spices.

"Did the kids sleep all day," she asked, putting ingredients into a bowl and stirring it into a batter.

"Kaien was the only one who kept getting up," I confirmed. "He says he likes the light."

The beautiful woman in front of me smiled as she cooked.

"He's just how I was when I was little," she recalled. "I loved the sunshine and often went outside with my mother."

"What about your father," I found myself asking.

Sakiri poured the batter into another pan.

"My father was a busy man," she stated. "I rarely saw him when I was young. However, when I did see him, he'd forsake all his work to play with me. He really loved my mother and me."

Her eyes softened, and she poured the cooked eyes onto a plate. I watched her quietly flip the other pan, the cake in it turning over in the air.

"Is it painful to talk about," I asked cautiously.

Sakiri shook her head.

"No," she flashed me a smile. "If anything, it makes me feel closer to them."

I observed her make three more pancakes before putting them on a plate. She separated the food evenly between the two plates. She placed them on the dining table just as Nina and Tezuka wandered into the kitchen. They both were dressed properly with their hair neatly brushed and styled. They kissed their mother thank you and rushed to the table to eat.

Sakiri and I slipped away into the study. Papers littered my desk as well as books, but the same research material could be found all over the floor. As a darkll the colors in the room were wonderfully balanced between light and dark. Sakiri yawned and stretched wearily.

"Did you get a nap in during the day," I asked her.

My wife spun around. during the day," and dark. Sakiri yawned and stretched i y wiht the other pan, the cake in it turning

"No," she admitted. "I usually just catch up when the kids are in class."

I drew closer to her, to the point my forehead connected with hers.

"That's not good," I whispered.

My hands found and caressed her face. The pureblood sighed, covering my hands with hers. Her scent permeated me on every level, and the world was like a dream. The next thing I knew, I was leaning towards her, eager to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I saw Yuki today," Sakiri cut my advancement off.

"Is that so," I fumed, irritated that the moment was gone.

"She's going to try to bring Kaname back," she stated bluntly.

I blinked, unable to process the information given.

"Seriously," I choked.

Sakiri nodded.

"And the creepy thing is that Zero is completely supportive," she snorted.

"That is weird," I commented.

"I thought that would put a spring in your step," she said, lightly collapsing into a chair by the window.

I waltzed over to her and leaned over her dangerously. Her blue eyes locked onto me, daring me to continue on. I dove in, my mouth connecting with hers. I inhaled her as we moved in sync with each other.

"A little extreme for a thank you," she panted.

I stole another sweet kiss, a hand finding the collar of her shirt and pushing it aside to reveal her gorgeous throat.

"You're so good to me," I purred. "It makes it hard for me to stay in control."

I kissed her neck, enjoying the heat that came off of it and the feel of her pulse.

"May I partake, my love," I asked smoothly.

"The kids will come in," she warned.

"I can bar the door," I muttered, burying my face into the nape of the pureblood's neck.

She sighed.

"When did you become so greedy," she complained.

I dragged my tongue up the side of her throat.

"That's what happens when you give a vampire a second chance," I grinned and bit down.

_The End_


End file.
